Christmas Drabbles
by AnnKa
Summary: These are for the prompts out of the CM Forum for the competition. One has Derek/Emily the other one is JJ/Will/Henry centered.
1. Christmas Presents

This is for the drabble Christmas Challenge. It is based off first chapter of Undercover Christmas by lovelover7891 and so the quote is taken out of there too.

Kendall, thanks so much for letting me write this little addition to your story (and for proof reading it). I have been meaning to do that for a while, but none of the parts seemed fitting, so anyway this piece is for you. Merry Christmas

The Wordcount is 500 (including the quote)

December 2

Christmas Drabble (song title) Prompt: "_All I want for Christmas is You_"

_"So much for Christmas shopping," Emily commented. "Well I guess I just won't have time to get you anything this year," she joked with a look at her partner._

_"Don't worry about it," Derek replied nonchalantly, catching Emily off guard._

Christmas presents

With that answer, the discussion was over for Derek. He even missed the hurt look that flashed over Emily's face for the slightest moment. It wasn't because he didn't care for her gifts or enjoy the little present exchange tradition, but simply because he had gotten the biggest present for Christmas already and there was no way for her to top it.

When his glance moved over to where she was walking, he couldn't make out the shield she had silently pulled up to keep her feelings from getting hurt even more. All he could see was the beautiful woman that had miraculously come back into his life three months ago. It still sometimes seemed like a dream to him to see her smile and laugh again. During the long months without her, all he had been thinking about was the broken woman he had found in the warehouse that dreadful night. It seemed impossible to remember her laugh, while the image of her dying was burned into his memory. Sometimes when he had a bad day, he even needed a hug or small touch of her to remind him that she really was back.

A small smile came to his lips, as her words from a few seconds earlier came back to his mind. When it came to his wish list for Santa this year than there wasn't much left. All the way, on top of that list had been to get Emily back. He had wanted a second chance with his partner and best friend. He wanted to turn the time back and make the little difference that was needed to get her back; the one time that he could have been more pressing on why she acted so strangely. Derek had never expected this wish to come true, being realistic enough to see how final death was in its decisions.

He had been realistic until Hotch had gathered them in the conference room and she had walked in. The agent could still not quite comprehend the feelings that had filled him the moment she had wrapped her arms around him again. He only remembered the silent vow to himself that he never would let go of her again. This would never happen again, even if it cost him his own life.

Derek held the car door open for her. Now he noticed how she tried to brush off the nice gesture. His eyes narrowed, but since she didn't say anything he let it go and made his way around the car. He had said the truth: he didn't need Christmas presents from her. She was the biggest present he could ever ask for. All Derek wanted for Christmas was Emily, his partner and best friend.


	2. Hug a little tighter

This is part of the drabble challenge. The Wordcount is 500 (Including the quote).

I dedicate this drabble to the children and adults who had to die in the Connecticut shooting.

December 15

Winter Drabble Prompt: sledding or sleigh ride

**Hug a little tighter**

_Hug your children a little tighter tonight and tell them that you love them. – Hamilton-Wenham Regional School District Superintendent Dr. Michael Harvey_

The team had been at the west coast when Garcia had called them to ask them to turn the news on and watch the tragic news of the shooting unfold. Although in the middle of the process of finding a killer, the team had stood silent, staring at the screen in disbelief as the news crews showed pictures of children being evacuated and parents desperately waiting and hoping to see their children again.

They had found their killer the same night, but had to remain for another night before flying back home. JJ now made her way up the sledding hill. Her flats were filled with snow after a couple of steps, but she didn't care. From afar, she could see her little boy jumping into a pile of snow with laughter. Will was standing a few steps away, working on what was supposed to turn into a snowman, but as of now was only a pile of snow.

Hearing the news of all those innocent children dying had urged the wish in her to see her child, even more than she usually did after a long case. Only imagining that something like that could happen in Henry's preschool made her sick and she had no idea how the parents of the dead children must have been feeling right now. JJ saw death and the loss of innocent lives every day. She made her living by finding those people, who brought so much hurt to families, but still she couldn't comprehend what had happened the day before.

"Mommy!" Henry had caught sight of her and abandoned his sleigh that he had gotten ready to sled down the hill.

"Hey baby," She opened her arms and caught him, not caring that he was soaking wet from the snow. Will looked over from the snowman.

"Welcome back." He smiled at his wife.

JJ lifted her son up and carried him over to where her husband was standing. For the shortest moment, she considered never letting go of Henry again. She had come close to losing him before, but that had been her fault. She would have had someone to blame, she had provoked it, but those parents of the innocent children had done nothing to cause their children's death.

"Mommy, hugging me too tight."

"I'm sorry baby." She loosened her grip just enough to satisfy the boy.

"How about you take mommy for a ride on your sleigh?" Will had needed one look in her eyes to see the turmoil of feelings behind them. "And then I think we should take mommy home, so she can get out of those shoes." He added with a small smirk.

Later that night when Henry was ready for bed, JJ did what every parent did that night. She hugged her child a little tighter and whispered "I love you."


End file.
